the_lorebraryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyocho (Fukutsu no Seishin)
"Darkness. Silence. Why do so many fear them?" Background The egg had been small, deformed. Parents wrote it off as a tragedy of egg rot, until it somehow burst open alongside the rest of the clutch to reveal a tiny fae covered in writhing smoke. Egg rot would have been preferable, the clan decided as the hatchling within began to get older, silent and all but ignoring their presence. They did not know what had happened to the egg, but even a hardened Plague clan found this too much. Still, they did not cast her out. Strange though the hatchling might be, she was a survivor, and the Plaguemother valued survivors. Perhaps once she was older they would gently guide her towards the Wyrmwound. They never got the chance. One day the girl, still mute and seemingly unaware of their presence, merely got up and left. There was relief, barely disguised, as they realised that the strange fae would no longer be haunting their lair, and life continued. No-one mourned. The fae herself, somewhere during her life having gained the name Kyocho, followed the whispers in her head. They had been there since before she'd hatched, drawing all her attention inwards and leaving her blind and unseeing to her surroundings. It did not matter; she was safe. The whispers directed her towards another, one it told her was her master. She accepted that as truth; there was no reason for it not to be. More whispers joined with hers, and a joy sung within her at finding her other half, the black to her white. She followed his lead, the whispers seeming satisfied, as she learnt more about him, about the injustice he had been subjected to. She sympathised, uncomprehending how anyone could treat her master so. He was perfection. He led her to a lair, one that permitted their entrance and offered them wary hospitality, and they hid away together in the depths of the darkest caverns. Personality Shadetouched as she is, whatever personality Kyocho may have had was lost before she even hatched. The tendrils of the Shade in her mind have made her a mute worshipper, who feels nothing but total adoration for Maebure and follows him blindly. She would do anything for him, regardless of the consequences to her because she was created by the Shade purely to be his servant. Role Within The Clan Kyocho may live within the lair, but she has no affiliation with Fukutsu no Seishin and so does not interact with the members, or do anything for the clan. Her only loyalty is to Maebure, and for as long as he shows no loyalty to the clan, she will not, either. Appearance Kyocho is the opposite of Maebure, with a white body and wings to his black. Despite being crystalline, there is no real shine to her hide, instead it's decidedly dull. Her eyes have faded away from the red of her flight to white, showing her blindness. She wears a white hood, mirroring her master's black, which emphasises this. Above her forehead shines an emblem of her flight, showing that while she never uses it, she has magic power to spare. The rest of her apparel is identical to Maebure's, showing her devotion. Abilities Magic Kyocho has never appeared to use magic, but it is clear that she has it and if the Shade's influence on Maebure is anything to go by, she is likely very powerful. As of yet she has not needed it. Melée Kyocho would not stand a chance in a close combat fight, but most find her just that little bit too creepy to risk messing with, lest the Shade intervene. Relationships Maebure Maebure is her master and she would do anything for him. The Shade created her to serve him in all things and while their mateship is not conventional - they never even touch, let alone show any signs of affection towards the other - it works well enough for the Shade's uses. Trivia * Kyocho (共著) is Japanese for joint authorship Category:Shadetouched Category:Plague Dragon Category:Female Category:Fae